Waiting
by Ria Lee
Summary: ONESHOT. Ginny Weasley will wait for a promise blurted out by Draco, and, though she has a heart failure, she'll wait for him until he comes back. After all, Malfoys weren't known for breaking promises. "I waited long enough, and it was worth it."


Author's note: My third one-shot. :) I hope you enjoy as much as I did while writing the story.

Edited: 12-26-10

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize ain't mine, it's all JKR's property.

**Waiting**

_written by:__**Ria Lee**_

There's always a certain reason why everything seems to fall into perfect pieces. It may never seem perfect at first glance, but it will be, as time fleets by. You just have to wait for the right time to appreciate the Almighty One's purpose for doing it. However, if you are working under an invisible pressure that can't be helped, such as Ginevra Molly Weasley, or Ginny, for that matter, who is suffering from a major heart failure, waiting is never an alternative, it was her only choice to depend on. After all, a life with a deadline is just like that... I guess.

As you can see, she _is_waiting. Not for death to come her way—though it _is_ inevitable—but for someone, someone who promised to come back. Someone who was brave enough to stand up for her, and tell her straightforwardly that she _must_wait for him to come back. Though aware of her illness, he was able to wake her inner hopes up and asked them to hold on for her. Yes, it was already twelve years, twelve dreadfully long years of waiting, but she was unwavering. She waited not only for the promise, but also for the man that stated them. The man that was able to see through her soul, without judging her of her ailment, and being there for her, despite the criticisms that pass by them. A relationship with _him_ was, as they said, too impossible to even come true.

Why?

Because a relationship of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin is just far beyond anyone's perception.

They were that so-called _star-crossed_lovers, just like Romeo and Juliet, who stayed in love despite the feud between their families. Everyone tried to stop them, they tried to interfere, but in the end, they just stopped, knowing that it will always be futile to work against fate. Everyone knew it was extremely impossible, never have they thought a relationship as that was going to happen.

But guess what, even impossible bounced back, burnt, with the overdose of passion that they had for each other. It was only time and the situation that held them back.

"_We can't be together, Ginny. No matter how we ignore all those bloody comments that they throw us, we just can't. I'm destined to be with someone else. My fate is written in stone since I was born. I'm so sorry," that was what he exactly said before he left her without a glance. Ginny's instincts were about to give in, however, she just felt that pang in her chest that can't be recognized as a heartbreak. It was her heart giving up, and before she lost consciousness, she felt his strong arms wrap over her frail body. Steadying her, never wanting to let go._

Ginny sighed, reminiscing such a sad memory. That was the time when Draco had to kill Dumbledore to be a Death Eater. She knew he never wanted to be one, but it was his duty. He had to keep her away from him so she wouldn't be part of his business. She was his only weakness, and there was no way he would tell Voldemort that a frail girl was his only weakness, a Weasley girl at that.

_She woke up, with heavy-lidded eyes inside the Hospital Wing, with Madame Pomfrey fussing over her, shooing every visitor that came, except for a certain blonde that was gracefully sauntering her way. As soon as she noticed the not-so-unexpected visitor of hers, she quickly sat up, only to be pushed by Madame Pomfrey—with a little harshness._

"_No, dear. You can't sit up suddenly, you'll get weaker," was all she said and, casting a clandestine glance at her visitor's direction, she waved indifferently and walked off to her office, leaving the two alone._

"_Sly cat," he commented, brushing some imaginary flecks in his branded suit. Ginny eyed him wearily and broke__his snicker with a news that changed everything._

"_I have this heart ailment and I don't think I'll live until 30," she said, and nearly threw herself to him as she sobbed to her heart's content until she ran out of breath when he kissed her with a strong passion that could move mountains._

"_Then I'll be with you until that time comes," he said huskily, before planting his lips in hers again, leaving her breathless._

—

"_Please, don't leave me! I thought you said you'll be here until...until..." she said and broke into incessant sobs that nearly broke his heart. He picked her up and cradled her into his muscular arms that was once her protection and security, but now it brought a really depressed feeling in her gut that probably tells her 'Maybe, this will be the last time that he's doing this'. She just can't understand why he had to leave her, unprotected, weak, unloved._

"_Do you really have to go?" was all she asked after a moment of silence that basked in on them like a spreading wildfire._

"_I promised. The people I love, they are waiting for me," he stated, his eyes intent on her as she gasped with every word that his mouth blurted out._

"_But am I not your love too?"_

"_Yes you are, but I have a duty that I need to perform," he nearly whispered to her._

"_...I don't understand, not at all. But... please, take care of yourself as much as I took care of you."_

"_You take care of yourself," he said, his mouth slowly curving up to a smile._

"_I have the whole clan behind me, but you-" and he cut her off._

"_Of course, I'll take care of myself. I promise, I'll come back. And when I do, I'll give you the best ring you'll ever see in your entire life, but of course, I'll recite that Spanish quote first," he recalled with his finger resting on her cheek._

"_And what if you return and I'm not here anymore?" She asked, suppressing a sob._

"_I'll tell you this, I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait, I'll return knowing you'll be there," was all he said and capture her lips in a long, passionate kiss._

She knew her time's about to end, but she's almost certain he'll come back to her. To fulfill his promise; after all, Malfoys weren't known for breaking promises.

Until the 5th of June came, and his 31st birthday came without warning. She is undoubtedly getting weaker as her 30th birthday is slowly nearing. Usually, she celebrated his birthday alone, but with her condition now, it will be impossible to even stand.

It was twelve years since she pleaded for him to stay, twelve years since she waited for the promise, and now, she's already losing that feather-light hope she got in her until a knock at her door at St. Mungo's startled her.

"Come in," she said, with a faint hint of hope in them, hoping that it was her beloved...

"Ginny," only to make her slump in bed again, knowing it as just her brother, Ron and his wife, Hermione.

"Yes?"

"I've got a surprise for you," Hermione said in that smug kind of voice that made her heart flutter in excitement.

And then Draco Malfoy appeared, and nothing changed ever since.

"Draco!" Ginny launched herself to him, surprised herself of the sudden action she took. Luckily, Draco caught her before she fell, hugging her, but being careful of not crushing her at the same time. Ron and Hermione watched them fondly.

"I was waiting for you," she said, breathless with the effort to smile in spite of the grimace that was etched on her face.

"I can see that," he said and chuckled. Ginny took great time looking at him, taking in his all-too-familiar scent that assaulted her senses. His body never changed, it was just the same muscular built, that lean frame that he had twelve years ago. His silver-blonde hair is still the same as it had been twelve years ago. He had few visible wrinkles that could be seen when you look at him up-close. His grey orbs, intent and sincere, held her captive for a moment, just like before.

"You fulfilled your promise. Thank you so much," he hugged him as he carried her to her bed and stuffed her with fluffy pillows.

"Malfoys don't break promises."

"Draco," she said, reaching out to him, her voice weak and almost unclear.

"What is it, love?" he asked fondly, meeting her hand halfway and lacing it to his own, marveling at the perfect aura that it emits. They're just perfect, he mused.

"Please recite that Spanish quote to me again, I'd like to hear it," she requested, rubbing the pad of her thumb affectionately with his palm as he tried his best not to devour her right there; with her brother and his wife around.

"_Besame mucho para la ultima vez mi dulce amado*,"_he recited, his eyes confused.

"Why?" he added. She just shook her head and smiled fondly at him.

"Then can you do that to me? That Spanish quote? Can you do that?" she asked, and without thinking twice, he kissed her with a strong passion that increased tenfold as it had been before. She felt him smile, and she can't help but smile too.

"Thank you so much, I love you. I'm sorry I can't be there in you wedding with the one you're destined to be with," she said.

"Don't be like that Ginny, I love you so much! You are the one for me!" Draco cried, but it was too late. Ginny smiled at him with full intensity.

"I waited long enough, and it was worth the wait. Thank you, I love you, goodbye," and she breathed her last.

Maybe it wasn't your typical happy-ever-after, but for Ginny Weasley, it was more than enough.

**END**

Author's note: There! My plot bunny will leave me now, alright. :D So, I was trying to make a story with another category, maybe angst or something, I dunno. Was it good? Yes? No? What'ya think? Go on and review, yeah? That will make me happier that I already am. Constructive criticisms, flames, suggestions, reactions, or just pure loving will always be welcome and appreciated. Love you guys, stay cool. :)

*Translation: Kiss me a lot for the last time my sweet love.


End file.
